Timbermaw Hold
"Timbermaw Hold refers to three things in World of Warcraft, all three of which involve the Timbermaw Furbolg: * Timbermaw Hold, a tunnel system that links Felwood, Moonglade and Winterspring * Timbermaw Hold, a place in Azshara * Timbermaw Hold, a faction with which players can gain reputation =Timbermaw Hold tunnel= thumb|The Timbermaw Tunnel The tunnel that connects Felwood with Moonglade and Winterspring is also known as "Timbermaw Hold." It is inhabited by Timbermaw Furbolg. Only if someone proves themselves by driving back the corrupted Deadwood and Winterfall tribes, may they one day consider them as an ally. And only such allies are allowed to pass through the tunnel. This tunnel is the only way for a player to initially get to Winterspring if they have never been there before (there exist two other ways to get to Moonglade; the Druids learn to teleport there early on, and for the other one, see the Moonglade article). In order to traverse the tunnel, you must either fight through, stealth or run through, or gain at least "Unfriendly" reputation with the Timbermaw Hold faction so they won't attack you. The last option is definitely the smartest, as the Timbermaw Hold faction also offers rewards as you gain standing with them. =Timbermaw Hold in Azshara= Timbermaw Hold is in the north-eastern mountain-side at the zone of Azshara (Kalimdor). The Hold is a stone structure built within the mountain, similar to Ironforge. The architecture of the human-built Greymane Wall in Silverpine Forest and Thoradin's Wall in Arathi Highlands look similar to the exterior of the Timbermaw Hold. Some have speculated that the Hold may become a future instance. It is unknown what adventurers may find within the walls of Timbermaw Hold if the gates are ever opened. Currently the entrance is filled in with dirt and guarded by a Timbermaw Shaman Furlborg and two Timbermaw Den Watchers. The structure could have been formerly made by primitive humans. Nevertheless, based on lore, Dwarves are the race that build structures within mountains. According to War of the Ancients: The Sundering, the Earthen joined the Night Elves in the War of the Ancients, fighting alongside with the Tauren and Furbolgs. Dwarves were revealed to be formerly from the Earthen race, created by the Titan Khaz'Goroth to dig the depths of the earth to rise and shape Mountains. The Timbermaw Hold could be the fortress of the Earthen that assisted the Night Elves during the War of the Ancients. After the Sundering, most Earthen hibernated within the halls of Uldum, Uldur and Uldaman. The Timbermaw furbolgs of Azshara are the same faction as the Timbermaw in Felwood. =The Timbermaw Hold faction= Timbermaw Hold is the name of the Timbermaw Furbolg faction. All players start off hostile to Timbermaw Hold (2500/3000 points). There are currently a scant handful of quests that improve this reputation. Most rep points must be earned by grinding. Building a high reputation with this faction allows access to a number of high-level recipes and other benefits. See main article: Timbermaw Hold reputation guide. Category:Furbolgs Category:Zone:Azshara Category:Zone:Felwood Category:Zone:Moonglade Category:Zone:Winterspring Category:Caves